


Can't Say No

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested Steve topping from the bottom after seeing <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/597253.html">this photo.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

The theatre is dark and no one is really around. It's one of those sleepy nights on which you can get away with almost anything if don't call too much attention to yourself and the way the theatre is built, the back of the balcony is totally invisible, both to anyone sitting downstairs and to the projectionist.

Steve undoes his zipper and Danny looks over and rolls his eyes.

"I already blew you in the shower," he says through clenched teeth.

"What can I say? You drive me crazy." Steve smiles in the blue light and that's all it takes for Danny to be right there with him. It's those damn bedroom eyes, which have seen every inch of him, that get him every time.

Steve's breath is hot on his neck when he whispers in Danny's ear, "Sit on my lap."

"Not in public. Behave. Let's just watch the movie and eat popcorn," Danny swats Steve's hand away from his thigh, but he can't help but look at Steve's cock, which is gorgeous and hard and throbbing and would feel so good inside of him and he knows Steve will give him a reach around. But no. Not in public. It's indecent. It's illegal. It's unhygienic.

"No one can see us," Steve flicks his tongue against Danny's ear lobe. "I have full immunity and means. What are you worried about?"

And then because Steve plays dirty, he takes off his shirt and trails his calloused fingers lightly down the back of Danny's neck. Danny is close to cracking anyway, when Steve takes his fingers and begins to gently suck the popcorn salt off Danny's fingers with his wily tongue. Danny is acquainted with the magic of Steve's tongue and it floods his body with memories of pleasure.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Danny unzips his pants and scoots into Steve's lap, resting against his naked chest, skin on deliciously warm skin.

Steve unbuttons Danny's shirt and runs his fingers over Danny's chest slowly. He's got him right where he wants him and he's not going to rush it. Damn him. Danny is worried someone will come up into the balcony and tries to keep an eye out, but then Steve's teeth skate against his neck and he's lost in Steve's hands and mouth and all too aware of the hardness of Steve's cock trapped between his back and Steve's belly.

"Are you ready for me?" Steve says and Danny hears the flick of a plastic cap. Lube. The bastard brought lube.

"Yes," Danny breathes out more than speaks the word. He had a feeling they'd end up doing this tonight and he is all prepared. Steve runs a cool finger around Danny's anus and Danny shivers and braces himself, but Steve just runs a single slick fingers all over Danny's balls and cock, but slowly, teasingingly.

Steve is whispering a stream of words into Danny's ear about the woman on the screen, about her breasts and her thighs and the words run together like the hiss of a tire deflating, but Danny understands and his cock is throbbing, but Steve doesn't do more than run his fingers over it in a quick caress, sticky now that the lube is drying.

Fine. Danny can take care of himself. He reaches to stoke himself, but Steve grabs his hands and pins them against the arm rests of the seat they are sharing and the chair creaks.

"Patience," Steve says into Danny's ear. "Don't make me use your tie."

"Please," Danny is not above begging, and he knows Steve likes it. He twists his head back so he can kiss Steve on his salty lips.

Steve runs his finger around Danny's opening again and Danny hears the little flick of the lube cap again and he is like Pavlov's fucking cock, which he knows makes no sense, but his thoughts are thick, and sweet, and localized to the parts of his naked body that are rubbing against Steve's flesh. Danny wishes he could see him, but that's not what they're doing and besides he can look his fill later. He likes the feeling that he can't, that he is trapped.

Steve fingers Danny's bellybutton, which always sends an odd quiver through him--not quite sexual, but very definitely sensual. His fingers are at Danny's opening, teasing and running little circles faster and faster until one lone finger slips in and Danny has to bite his lip to keep from making a noise that will alert anyone in a one mile radius to what they are doing.

Steve wiggles his finger and moves it in and out and then slowly, oh so slowly, adds another and another. It's so good Danny feel like he might burst into feather or flame, his thoughts are colorful and not terribly coherent.

"Do you want me?" Steve says, sounding oddly vulnerable and takes his fingers out.

"Always," Danny says, leaning back against him. "Please, I want you so bad, babe." Danny continues his litany, a prayer to the gods for sending him Steve, for sending him this fucking sex god. Danny is panting and only partial phrases like," in me" make it out of his swollen lips. He hasn't even been kissing Steve, merely biting back sounds.

Steve lifts Danny's hips and positions him and slowly eases his head into Danny's ass and slides one slick hot hand around Danny's shaft, but doesn't move it yet. That will come when Steve is almost totally buried, hilt deep in Danny--because neither of them will last long at that point. Not here. Not with someone liable to happen upon them and catch them sweaty and fucking in a movie theatre while watching some movie. Neither of them even knows what it is anymore. Everything has become Steve's cock and Danny's ass and Steve's hand and Danny's cock. There is nothing else in the world.

Steve settles Danny carefully, lovingly, firmly and eases the last bit of himself in and sighs. That sigh almost undoes Danny because he loves him so fucking much and making him happy, giving him pleasure is the best damn feeling in the world.

Steve rocks Danny against his own hips with one hand, driving himself in deeper and strokes Danny off with the other—pump, pump, pump.. There is loud music playing and a building blows up on the screen and Danny is glad because it probably masks the slapping noises and the creaking of Steve's chair.

When Danny comes he lets out a long low moan and there is an awful moment of silence in the theatre, during which he is clearly audible, but he doesn't care. He is so far past caring that he would let Steve fuck him public in front of anyone who wanted to watch, just for the feeling coursing through his body from head to toe like an electric pleasure serum is racing through his veins and turning all his muscles to mush. His breath is coming in hitches and he feels Steve pushing and rocking and the muscles of his glorious abdomen going taut until he goes rigid and emits a low growl. He's like a goddamn animal and Danny wouldn't have him any other way.

They wait until the theatre is empty and sneak out the fire exit.


End file.
